videojuegos
by yamiofetsuko
Summary: Ruka volvia de las compras más dificiles de su vida cuando su perversión sale a flote por culpa de un terco Natsume, una inocente Mikan, una chantajista Hotaru, un joystick en los pechos de su madre y mortal kombat. One-shot


**Videojuegos**

Ruka suspiro cansado, su madre le había ordenado a hacer las compras con la excusa de que quería conocer a sus amigos de secundaria que fueron a visitarlo ¡Y Hotaru saco fotos de esa humillación de ser mandado por su madre! De todos modos no podía hacer mucho contra ella tampoco. Fue un verdadero suplicio las compras, no entendía como su madre lo hacia todas las semanas y fin de mes, fue al supermercado más cercano, el cual era un poco, por no decir nada, más grande que el departamento, compro la leche, helado, yogurt y hielo pero no tenían más cosas de su lista, por lo que se fue al siguiente que estaba a 2 paradas de metro mas adelante y con la calor que hacia y lo tonto que se veía cargando todo eso en las manos porque no le quisieron dar bolsa se preguntaba donde estaban los terroristas en los trenes cuando se necesitan. Una vez en el supermercado, que este ya era decente pero caro, no le vendieron nada por tener bolsas de otra tienda y como con los precios del lugar no podría volver a comprarlos se retiro enojado al siguiente supermercado a 7 estaciones, y en el camino vio como la leche estaba vencida y lo demás se había derretido. La historia continuaba por 9 supermercados, alrededor de 2 horas, y al final lo compro por internet.

El rubio suspiro resignado todo cansado con las bolsas– Como sea, después de tantas compras no tuve suficiente dinero para pagar locomoción y tuve que volver caminando ¡¿Por qué me odias Megaupload? TT_TT

-Mami ¿Por qué ese chico habla solo y se pone a gritar estupideces en medio de la calle? – Pregunto un niñito peliplateado tirando de la falda de su mamá, quien lo tomo de la muñeca y apresuro el paso.

-¡No te acerques a los que lloran la muerte de megaupload! Que después la FBI también te llevara con ellos – Exclamo la mujer corriendo lo más lejos posible.

Ruka chasqueo la lengua con una mirada de odio estilo Natsume nivel 7 – Maldita ley sopa – Mascullo… pero apresuro el paso por si un agente del FBI lo había escuchado.

Despues de unos minutos de trote y muchas manzanas que se cayeron y tuvo que ir por ellas cerro abajo al fin llego al apartamento que compartia con su madre mientras fumigaban su casa y donde sus amigos habían ido a jugar a la play.

Estaba metiendo la llave en la cerradura cuando un ruido de dentro de su temporal casa le llamo la atención.

_-Na-Natsume! Eso duele… - _Exclamo una chica a la cual reconoció como Mikan "de seguro ese Natsu volvió a tirarle el pelo por comerse su helado" pensó inocentemente volviendo a tomar la cerradura cuando se escucharon unos golpes adentro y un par de cuerpos cayendo al suelo.

_-Va…Vamos… una vez más… - _Jadeaba Natsume de seguro aprisionando a una persona en el suelo… Ahora es cuando la perversión comenzó a brotar del rubio.

_-N…NO! Estoy cansada… por favor… denme un respiro yo… yo ya no puedo más…_

_-¡Ohh! ¿Entonces yo puedo con Natsume? Después de todo no me gusta ser la tercera rueda grabando todo…_

-¡Hotaru! – Grito Ruka en voz baja pegando su oreja a la puerta "Eso no puede estar pasando ¿verdad? Ellos nunca harian algo asi y menos en mi casa, y menos con mi mamá allí ¿verdad? Jejejeje… je…"

_-N-No! –_ Exclamo un poco exaltada pero aun jadeando – _solo yo puedo hacerlo con Natsume! Espera a que llegue y lo haces con el._

Al mencionado se le salieron los ojos de la cara al escuchar eso, bueno en parte es porque le gustaría, pero la mayor parte del no lo aprobaba como algo sano para un niño de su edad Con razón no tienes novia ¬.¬ Callate pubertad sexual, no saldrás hasta los 16, o hasta que me emborrache por primera vez, hay seras libre como el hámster que mamá dijo que escapo con su novia y al dia siguiente encontré un cadáver de hámster igual a él en el jardín … tienes suerte de ser lindo

Se escucho a Hotaru bufar adentro- _Yo ya no puedo esperar… Señora Nogi ¿le importaría hacerlo conmigo?_

_-¡EN LO ABSOLUTO! Hace mucho que no lo hago con una mujer ^^_

Si la mandíbula se cayera al piso como en las caricaturas, la de Ruka llegaría al subterráneo.

_-¿Van a hacerlo ustedes dos? _–Preguntaron Mikan y Natsume, Mikan con inocencia y Natsume con picardía.

_-Claro! Déjenme sacar mí juguete – _y la perversión continua.

_-Wow! No sabía que se podía guardar entre los pechos – _Comento divertida la castaña generándole una hemorragia nasal al rubio y otra al pelinegro.

Su madre se río alegremente _–Después de años de cuparlo cuando Ruka no estba aprendí a guardarlo en fácil acceso._

Ruka golpeo la pared suavemente deslizándose hacia abajo – mamá… ¿Qué diablos hacen cuando no estoy? TT_TT

_-Saben algo… -_ Comenzó Natsume – _No hay porque dividirnos en pareja… se nos permite hacerlo todos juntos._

Ruka cayo al piso de golpe con un chorro de sangre en la nariz al imaginarse a su mejor amigo hombre con su mejor amiga mujer, su enamorada y su madre – Suer…tudo… - Susurro con lagrimas recorriéndole las mejillas.

Mikan y su madre aplaudieron una vez como comprendiendo algo – _Muy inteligente Hyuuga, solo espero que no te canses muy pronto._

_-No va a pasar, Imai, te voy a dejar agotada._

Ruka quería levantarse, abrir la puerta, echarlos de su casa, llamar a la policía… ¡Queria hacer algo! Pero se quedo en el piso viendo por debajo de la puerta la silueta de los que estaban adentro sentarse en el sofá y luego algunos sonidos, golpes, gemidos y unos que otros Fatallitie "Que extraña forma de hacerlo tienen" Penso todavía embobado. Se quedo así unos minutos con pensamientos sucios sabiendo que ya no podría volver a subir a la nube voladora de Goku antes de escuchar un grito de su madre que lo trajo a la realidad.

Se reincorporo de golpe y terminando de girar la llave abrió la puerta del portazo más fuerte que se puede hacer.

-¡Dejen esa abominacio….! – Paro su grito de guerra viendo que todos estaban vestidos, nuevamente pensó que tenían una extraña forma de hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta que no estaban acostados en el sofá si no sentados, con joystick en las manos jugando en modo cooperativo al mortal kombat - ¿Pero que…?

-¿…Araña te pico? – Gruño Hotaru molesta por haber parado el juego justo antes de darle una patada voladora a Natsume y acabarlo para hacerle un fatality, después acabar con el scorpion de Mikon requeriría tiempo pero la vencerían.

-Haciéndolo… ustedes… pero… haciéndolo... parejas… Megaupload… Goku pensamientos… sucios… juguetes…

-Creo que el calor te ah afectado Ruka-Pyon – Comento con una sonrisa Mikan acomodándose un poco en el sillón- si quieres te hago un te de hierba… cuando termine el juego – Dijo mostrando su obsesión por el violento juego.

-Em… a… yo… comida… en…

A la sra Nogi se le prendió la ampolleta soltando el control - ¡La comida! ¿Dónde la dejaste?

A Ruka se le fueron los colores de la cara recordando que la mitad de los alimentos que llevaban necesitaban refrigeración y estar una hora y media en el suelo de un hotel no es refrigeración, sin contar que cuando miro a donde había dejado las bolsas un par de ladrones ya se la habían llevado. Nuevamente su mandíbula llego al subterráneo pero por el golpe que le dio su mamá.

_-¡¿Cómo SE TE OCURRE DEJAR LA COMIDA AFUERA?_

_-¡NO ES MI CULPA QUE GIMIERAN TANTO!_

_-¡ESOS NO ERAN GEMIDOS PERVERTIDO ERAN LOS GOLPES_ DEL JUEGO!

_-¿What The…?_

_-*snif* Ruka esta aprendiendo de mi…_

_-Pero nadie es más pervertido que tu… ¡AUCH!_

_-Eso te pasa por ser polka ¬.¬_

_-¡HOTARUUUU! TT_TT Natsume ¡ME TIRO EL PELO! TT_TT_

_-Pues tírale el pen…_

_-No termines esa oración O_o_

_CRASH CRASH CRASH_

_-¿Por qué ROMPES LOS PLATOS?_

_-¡PARA QUE VAYAS A COMPRAR NUEVOS JUNTO A LA COMIDA!_

_-pero…_

_-¡NO ME REPLIQUES QUE SOY TU MADRE!_

_-¡Y YO SOY TU HIJO!_

_-Hota-chan, ojos rasgados… ¿Deberíamos irnos?_

_-Seria lo más sabio, pero primero saquen todos los videojuegos que encuentren y llévenlos a mi casa._

_-Tu solo quieres revenderlos como los juegos de Ruka a su club de fans, nunca cambias Imai._

_-¿Quieres que termine de sacarte las tripas o no?_

_-¡Ya dejen de pelear! Ya los tengo._

_-O_o_

_-O_o_

_-¿Qué?_

_-No sabia que podias robar, polka._

_-*snif* esta aprendiendo de mi… que orgullo…_

_-Pero no quiero ser una chantajista, ladrona, obsesionada, marimacho, que acosa a Ruka_

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA…**

-_Tuviste una buena vida T.T_

Y otras cosas como esas eran las que escuchaban los vecinos que ya comenzaron a llamar a la policía. Y por eso niños no deben imitar a Natsume ni a Tono-sempai, sin importar lo felices que se ven les dieron las tremendas palizas cuando niños.

* * *

><p>-¿y que te parecio? – Pregunto sonriente Tsubasa terminando de leer.<p>

-¿Me quieres decir que con esa pervertida anécdota hiciste tu tesis de la universidad?

-Si

-…

-…

-No puedo juzgarte, yo hice la mía del color de ropa interior más vendido.

-¿y cual era, Tono?

-Lo siento, si lo dijo la policía va a censurarme ¬.¬

-¿Aun no superas el cierre de Megaupload?

-Eso… me dejo una cicatriz emocional… Que jamás sanara TT_TT

-… ¿Por qué no ocupas otro sitio como…?

-¡ES IRREMPLASABLE!

-Lo que te haga feliz tono, lo que te haga feliz… -_-

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Creo que yo también hare una tesis asi Xd Espero que les haya gustado y cual comentario, sugerencia, errores tanto ortográficos como de redacción… favor de dejármelo en un reviews ¡Y recuerden! Por cada reviews que dejen están ayudando a la fundación "queremos que hagan anime de los fic" aunque se que no va a pasar…

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**Cancion del dia; **Baha amen – who let the dogs out?


End file.
